Forever
by Chalinaroses
Summary: Gakuen FrUK. Francis and Arthur meet, and start to develop feelings for each other. But will something that can be so good last forever?


A slit of sunset spilled into the room through the curtained window. Though it was summer, the bedroom was slightly cold. The faint noises of a home, pans banging around, some faint talking and the murmur of a television, were distant and separate. On a bed off to one side of the unkempt room, a teenager sat, his back pressed against the wall.

Francis' fingers clenched the comforter, seeking a false sense of stability. His body shook with sobs. He wanted to go back in time, guide both of them along as a whisper in their consciousness. Help them see what would happen _if_, and take all measures to prevent that unforgiving possibility. Guide them to achieve the great closeness they now had, the bond they shared, without everything having to end…

But it had ended.

Months of tension and confusion, a month of passion-

Then,

The End.

_Flashback to a year previously. A mall. Francis is there with friends from school, sitting strewn about in chairs in the food court. Arthur is passing through the court, alone. He drops something._

Francis glanced up as the boy walked by. He was familiar- yes, from school, they were in the same grade. Arthur. As his friends acted disruptive behind him, he pulled himself out of the conversation for a moment, watching Arthur walk hurriedly away, shoulders hunched a bit. Then, something dropped out of his pocket.

Francis jumped up.

"Where are you going?" Gilbert asked, looking up casually from his leaned-back position using three chairs, his arm around Elizaveta.

"That guy dropped something," Francis called over his shoulder, jogging away. He ran the next few yards, grabbed the thing off the ground, and sprinted after Arthur, who was about to start climbing the stairs going up to the next level.

"Hey," Francis shouted, slowing to a stop and grabbing Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur looked around angrily, cheeks reddening in annoyance.

"What do you want?" Arthur replied, glaring a bit.

Francis, though taken aback slightly, held out his hand. "You dropped something."

Arthur looked down and blushed even more profusely, snatching the object back. Just before Arthur put it back in his pocket, Francis saw it was a very small stuffed unicorn.

"Thanks," Arthur said curtly, and turned to go again.

"A unicorn?" Francis asked, grinning.

Arthur stopped, sighed slightly, and turned around again. "I said _thank you, _now _bugger off."_

Francis grinned even more- this guy's unreasonable anger was…Cute.

"You should come over to my friends with me, sit for a while." Francis said, beckoning to where the group of teenagers were messing around.

"No, really, I've got to…"

Francis grabbed his elbow and half-dragged him across the food court.

"Hey, guys, this is Arthur, from school. He's gonna hang out with us." Francis gently pushed Arthur into a chair and sat down next to him.

The group gave Francis a strange look. Gilbert raised an eyebrow. Then Eire piped up, reminding all of them of a funny story from a couple months ago, and everyone was at ease again.

Arthur seemed generally uncomfortable for the entire time, but Francis pushed him to be a part of it. There wasn't any real reason he was trying so hard to have the estranged boy included, really. He just sort of liked him…

At the end, Arthur exchanged phone numbers with Francis and a couple other people, and half-grudgingly half-happily agreed to maybe do this again.

Chalina-

_FrUK, woot!_

_So, this was a request from someone. This will all be based off of a true story, and the person who lived the story with me asked me to write it as a fanfiction. We were crying, stressing, worried about the future- and minutes later, we decided she should tell her mom that she was bi and had feelings for me._

_A day later, what she referred to as the 'three C's' were banned- no more computer, no more cosplay, and no more Chalina._

_The upfront reason was that she didn't understand her feelings and her parents wanted to help her._

_The real reason was that they'd never liked the 'weirdness' of cosplay and, moreover, were homophobic and could not stand the idea of their daughter loving another girl._

_We're currently 15. If a couple plans fail, the earliest I'll be able to see her again will be well into the age of 16._

_This fanfiction is my therapy :3_

_Thanks for listening to my story._


End file.
